yeux de démon, yeux d'ange
by Keurjani
Summary: Riff souffre d'un mal depuis trop longtemps mais aujourd'hui son désir prendra le pas sur sa raison.lemon CainRiff


Auteur : Lumina Keurjani

Perso : Riff / Cain

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas l'auteur. Je fais juste mumuse avec et je les rends.

BONNE LECTURE

Vert et doré comme vos yeux. Yeux de démons, yeux d'ange, qui me transpercent, me caressent. Non il ne faut pas, votre pureté existe et restera intacte. Je suis votre serviteur, votre esclave. Votre amant ? Non, seigneur empêchez-moi ! Ses yeux m'attirent, me dévorent. Votre voix me réclame, mon nom glisse de vos lèvres que je rêve de goûter. Non je ne dois pas. Visage impassible, je m'avance vers vous. Toujours à vos côtés, dans votre ombre. Vous servire voilà mon rôle ! Mon rôle depuis des années, mon rôle à jamais. Rien de plus. Ce ne sera jamais rien de plus, et pourtant que je voudrais… Non, ma main ne doit pas s'attarder ! Le visage sans expression, je déboutonne votre chemise. Vous vous laissez faire sans réaction. Vos yeux que j'adore, dont j'ai tant besoin, ne s'attardent pas sur moi, ne me regardent pas. A vos yeux je ne suis que le fidèle serviteur, le protecteur de vos rêves qui vous ramène à la raison puis disparaît dans votre ombre.

Mes mains glissent vos épaules et vous enfilent votre robe de chambre. Une rage monte soudainement quand vous vous détourner de moi, sans un mot, sans un regard. Je tremble, tremble sous la colère et la haine. Je ne dois pas bouger, je dois contrôler ce que je ressens. Non, ne dis rien. Il se retourne vers moi surpris que je ne le suive pas.

- Riff ?

Votre voix coule sur mon corps mais ne l'apaise pas. Mon tremblement se fait plus violent. Une voix hurle en moi. Je me sens séparé. Je me vois avancer vers vous sans que je le veuille. Je me sens attirer violemment votre bras et vous tirez de force dans votre chambre et pourtant je ne le veux pas, ce n'est pas moi, ça ne peut pas être moi ! Mon corps ne répond plus. Il est indépendant de moi, il n'écoute que mes désirs. Je vous vois me suivre sans rien dire, sans crier ! Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme brûlent. Je vous pousse brutalement à l'intérieur et claque la porte de toutes mes forces. Le bruit retentit dans la maison vide. Nous sommes seuls ici, seuls et ensemble sans l'être vraiment. Je marche de long en large dans cette chambre. Vous me regardez sans émotion. Une brusque envie de vous faire mal me prend à la gorger. C'est la première fois que je souhaite une telle chose : J'ai juste envie que vous réagissiez. Mes pas résonnent encore et encore dans ce silence que vous maintenez. Ce silence trop lourd, trop lourd comme ce secret que je porte depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas briser ce silence My Lord comme je ne peux pas briser mon secret. Les conséquences seraient terribles. Je ne serais plus votre fidèle serviteur. Votre regard empli de confiance changera vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrai vivre sans vous. Je préférerais me tranchais les veines plutôt que de ne plus être avec vous. Mais mon corps se rebelle ! Ne m'en voulez pas My Lord ! Je vous en supplie, je ne peux dire, je ne peux dire ce que je ressens mais je ne le supporte plus. C'est trop ! Beaucoup trop. Mon âme, mon corps et mon cœur brûlent et cri à la mort depuis trop longtemps.

- Riff ?

Sa voix m'appelle, si douce, si envoûtant, si charmeuse mais je ne viens pas. Je me retourne afin de ne pas le voir. Si je croise son regard méprisant et furieux… Non, seigneur, je ne le supporterais pas. Yeux de démon, yeux d'ange qui me transpercent, me caressent. Votre main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaut violemment et me dérobe à votre toucher. Malgré moi je croise votre regard. De la tristesse, de la peine, voilà ce que j'y lis. Quelque chose se brise en moi et avant de savoir ce que je fais, avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'avance vers vous et goûte brutalement vos lèvres si belles, si douces. Mes mains autour de votre nuque vous empêche de vous débattre ou de bouger. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je vous sens répondre à mon baiser. Nos langues s'entremêlent dans de douces caresses trop longtemps désirées. Dieu que c'est bon My Lord. Mais. Non-seigneur non ! Je recule brusquement rompant notre contact.

- Il ne…. Ne faut pas ! Je balbutie sans aucunes cohérences, ses eux à l'expression si grave sont fixés sur moi.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait seigneur ! Comment cela a-t-il pus arriver ?

- Riff ? De nouveau mon prénom prononcé par sa voix si grave résonne en moi mais cette fois ce n'est pas un appel qu'il me lance mais un ordre. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, surtout pas ! Sinon s'en est fini de nous.

- Riff, il faut qu'on se parle !

- Non, My Lord.

Si je reste près de lui je perdrai de nouveau le contrôle. Il faut que je sorte. Je me dirige vers la porte. Inconsciemment j'ai repris mon masque impassible et ma démarche posée mais avant de pouvoir atteindre la sortie My Lord c'est interposé.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! Ou alors c'est ce que tu désire. Qu'on s'ignore, qu'on feint de ne rien savoir, de ne rien comprendre ! La voix de Comte Cain se fait de plus en plus en forte. Et bien pas moi ! Son cri a déchiré le silence tandis que son souffle se fait rauque sous le coup de la colère.

- My Lord c'est impossible, je murmure la voix brisée par l'émotion.

- Impossible ! C'est toi qui le rends ainsi !

- Je ……… Je ne peux pas ……… Vous, de nouveau je balbutie. Mon cœur est gros, rempli de chagrin, de tristesse, de désillusion.

- Je plonge mon regard dans le tien et sais-tu ce que j'y vois ? Sa voix à repris son timbre habituel, charmeur et onctueux à la fois. J'y vois ça !

Et avant que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue qui caresse la mienne. Je sais à cet instant que tout est fini. Ma tête tourne et une chaleur familière envahie mon corps. Seigneur je suis désolé mais je l'aime. Je plaque mon maître sur le mur et fait peser le pois de mon corps sur le sien. Mes mains se posent sur mon torse et commencent à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses bras noués autour de mon cou, il se presse contre moi. Très vite sa chemise est au sol. Je délaisse ses lèvres pour son cou que je dévore encore et encore. Je le soulève délicatement et le porte sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je le couche et continu de le déshabiller tandis que ces mains expertes découvrent mon corps désormais nu. Je le caresse et l'embrasse descendant de plus en plus. Je l'entends gémir et haleter sous moi. Ma tête me tourne de l'entendre essoufflé. Ma bouche s'attarde sur chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante. J'approche de l'endroit ô combien réceptif mais brusquement ses mains me stoppent.

- Non…………. Prends-moi…… maintenant !

- Sa voix haletante, m'enflamme. Je le renverse en arrière et me penche à son oreille.

- J'ai été votre esclave pour mon plus grand plaisir à vous de l'être désormais, My Lord !

Et je retourne me saisir de lui avant qu'il ne puisse régir. Il se cambre violemment sous la surprise. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un soupir que lui apporte une vague de plaisir. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et accompagnent es va-et-vient de plus en plus vite de plus en plus en fort. Ses cris me guident tandis que je le mène vers la jouissance.

- Hum …………… Riiiiiff !

Dans un long râle vous vous déversez en moi. J'avale goulûment sa Semence avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Sa respiration est saccadée, je le prends dans mes bras et le berce le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

Soudain la situation bascule et il est au-dessus de moi, un sourire gourmant aux lèvres. A son tour de découvrir mon corps. Je le laisse faire. Ses mains si expertes me transportent au bord du gouffre. Sa langue chemine sur mon corps tandis que ses mains me font patienter. Mais je n'en peux plus, il me torture depuis trop longtemps. Dans un geste convulsif je tente de le pousser plus vite vers ma virilité. Peine perdue, il repousse mes mains et continu son chemin à travers mon corps.

- Chut, soit patient Riff.

Patient je l'ai été trop longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas le brusquer. Mes reins sont en feu tandis qu'il titille mon nombril. Mes mains se crispent sur les draps tandis que mon souffle se fait haletant.

- Oui ……….. hum ……… Enfin My Lord !

Mon corps brûle. Il me soulève par vague de plaisir successif. Je suis un jouet entre ses mains. Mais cette fois se sera moi le maître. D'un coup de reins je suis de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Notre contact est rompu au bord de l'orgasme. Il se débat pour reprendre sa tâche. Je le maintiens sous moi et plaque ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Riff ! Son grognement m'emplis de désir.

- Non, My Lord. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux que cela se déroule. Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est moi qui dirige

! Le jour je suis à vous et la nuit vous êtes à moi désormais.

Il gémit d'impatience en entendant mes paroles. J'immobilise ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les maintiens d'une seule main. De l'autre je lui caresse ses parties intimes tout en entraînant sa langue dans une danse langoureuse. Il se débat et je sens ses hanches bouger pour prendre possession de moi. Il se détache de mon baiser et me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

- Prend-moi ! Riff, prend-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus !

J'aurais pu le torturer continuellement ! Le faire monter jusqu'au 7éme ciel sans jamais l'atteindre et ce jusqu'à l'éternité. Mais tout mon être le réclame. J'ai besoin de le sentir se fondre en moi. Que nous soyons un seul et même être. Que les minutes d'extase deviennent notre jardin d'Eden. Je veux voir vos yeux de démon, yeux d'ange voilés par le plaisir plus intense que la vie, que notre vie !

Je le délivre enfin et me saisis de ces hanches si fines. Il crie d'impatience tandis que je le soulève délicatement et le guide vers moi. Il se laisse porté, mené vers la porte de l'abandon sans peur, ni doutes. La douleur le prend violemment, je le lis sur son visage dont je traduis les moindres expressions. Je ne bouge pas et patiente le temps que son état change. Les minutes passent et il continue de gémi. Ma gorge se noue et je comprends ma trop vive intrusion. Je tente, sans le blesser, de le quitter. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir pour moi. C'est alors qu'il me balance une gifle monumentale.

- Si tu tentes de t'échapper, je te tue. Il commence alors un va-et-vient que je reprends le plus lentement possible. La peur de le blesser m'habite toujours. Dieu que c'est bon ! Il est chaud et étroit. Ses cris m'exhortent à aller plus vite, plus violemment. Oh ! Comme j'aimerais, mais je me retiens. Il parvient alors à se redresser et pas le même à me coucher sur le lit. C'est désormais lui qui est au-dessus de moi. Il ceinture ma taille et donne des coups de hanche plus rapides, plus profonds. Je l'entends haleté sous l'effort. Je me saisis de ces hanches et l'oblige à approfondir notre échange encore et encore. Nos cris se mêlent. Nos voix deviennent indissociables. Son corps se cambre sous le plaisir qui progresse toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. De mes haches j'accélère le mouvement. Son corps en devient flou ou est-ce que c'est moi qui vois trouble ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. C'est si bon ! Ses cris, ses gémissements, ses grognements de plaisir montent en moi comme une vague dévastatrice.

- Encore My Lord, encore !

Dans un cri de jouissance je me dévers en lui. Mon corps se crispe puis se relâche. Il me suit peu de temps après et s'affaisse sur moi. Nos respirations hachées se complètent. Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes. Ma main dans ses cheveux je le caresse doucement. Je sens son souffle au creux de mon cou.

- My Lord ?

Il étouffe un rire et m'embrasse doucement.

Son baiser me fait frissonner de plaisir. Je l'entends murmurer :

- Après ce qu'on vient de partager, tu continues à m'appeler My Lord ! A moins que tout cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? Il se redresse et me sonde de mon regard de son regard de braise que je ne peux soutenir, je détourne les yeux.

- Regarde-moi Riff !

Son ton est impérieux et j'obéis. Je lis dans ses yeux un doute et de la tristesse. Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi.

- Il est temps que je sois honnête avec vous, je suppose.

Son regard se fait plus pesant dans l'attente et la crainte que suscitent mes paroles.

- Je vous aime ……………. Cain.

Je le sens sui sursaute de plaisir puis il s'approche avec un air de gourmandise qui ravive instantanément mon désir.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, mon cher Riff car la nuit risque d'être trop courte pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Puis on s'embrasse dans un long baiser. Ses yeux se sont fermés tandis que nos langues se mêlent mais je sais qu'ils se rouvriront rien que pour moi. Vert et doré comme ses yeux. Yeux de démon, yeux d'ange. Ils me transpercent, me caressent maintenant et à jamais.


End file.
